Der Jahrmarkt
by SGA4077
Summary: Ein Polizist, ein Jahrmarkt und ein leicht betrunkener kanadischer Wissenschaftler in Handschellen.


Der Jahrmarkt

Officer Delaney war seit über dreißig Jahren Polizist, davon die meiste Zeit in einem kleinen Ort in Colorado. Es waren meistens friedliche dreißig Jahre, kleinere Schlägereien, mal ein Einbruch, Autounfälle, Ehestreitigkeiten. Die großen Dinge fanden woanders statt, was ihm gefiel.

Heute war es mal wieder eine Schlägerei zwischen Schaustellern und Angehörigen der nahegelegenen Militärbasis. Die ersten Zeugenvernehmungen fanden bereits statt und es war an der Zeit, die Beschuldigten zu vernehmen.

Delaney betrat das Vernehmungszimmer. Ein kleiner, grün und beige gestrichener Raum mit einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch stand ein altmodisches Aufnahmegerät, das trotz seines Alters noch immer seinen Zweck erfüllte. Der Beschuldigte, ein Mann Anfang Vierzig mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren, saß bereits in dem Raum, die Hände mit Handschellen gefesselt. Er stand auf, als Delaney den Raum betrat: „Sind Sie hier verantwortlich?"

Der Officer nickte und deutete auf den Stuhl: „Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder."

„Ja. Ja, natürlich." Der Mann war sichtlich nervös und unsicher.

Der Polizist legte seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch und nahm Platz. „Dr. Meredith McKay?"

„Ich bevorzuge Dr. Rodney McKay, ansonsten…"

Delaney unterbrach ihn mit einer Geste. „Was sind Sie für ein Doktor?"

„Physiker, aber jetzt hören Sie mir einfach mal zu. Lassen Sie die Sache vom Militär regeln, wir..."

„Nein. Wir haben hier häufiger mit Leuten vom Cheyenne Mountain Complex zu tun. Die fangen immer mit der gleichen Sache an. Sie sagen, ihr Auftrag sei streng geheim, ihre Identität müsste verschleiert werden, blablabla. Interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Erzählen Sie mir lieber, was auf dem Jahrmarkt vorgefallen ist."

McKay deutete auf die Handschellen: „Und was ist mit denen?"

„Die bleiben dran."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst." McKay stöhnte.

„Mein voller Ernst. Und nun erzählen Sie mir bitte, wie es dazu kam, dass etliche Schausteller des Colorado-Jahrmarktes mit Brüchen und Prellungen in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurden."

„Die haben angefangen! Also, fast jedenfalls. Wir wollten was unternehmen, wir hatten eine ziemlich harte Zeit hinter uns, mussten mal richtig ausspannen, und Sheppard, Colonel Sheppard, wollte unbedingt Riesenrad fahren. Keine Ahnung, warum er immer so scharf darauf ist, aber deswegen sind wir zum Jahrmarkt gefahren."

„Sie und Frau Emmagan, Herr Dex und Herr Sheppard?"

„Klingt komisch, so wie Sie das sagen." McKay kicherte.

Delaney blätterte in seinen Unterlagen. „Hier steht, dass Sie alkoholisiert sind. Fühlen Sie sich fit genug für die Vernehmung?"

„Ab-so-lut." McKay versuchte, dieses Wort mit einer entsprechenden Geste zu untermalen, scheiterte aber an den Handschellen.

„Sie wollten also Riesenrad fahren?"

„Nein, ich nicht, aber Sheppard. Dann fanden wir heraus, dass es kein Riesenrad auf dem Jahrmarkt gab. Sheppard war frustriert und ich machte den Vorschlag, die Mäusestadt anzusehen. Ich gucke Mäusen gern zu, die sind putzig. Ronon meinte dann, wir könnten stattdessen Bier trinken. Ich wurde überstimmt und wir tranken ein Bier. Dann machte ich den Vorschlag, Dosen zu werfen. Ronon meinte, wir könnten noch ein Bier trinken. Ich wurde überstimmt. Dann machte ich den Vorschlag, zum ‚Hau den Lukas' zu gehen."

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Sie wurden überstimmt." Delaney grinste.

„Nein. Teyla fragte, was das ist, Sheppard hat es ihr erklärt und Ronon wollte es unbedingt machen."

„Frau Emmagan kannte das nicht?"

„Sie ist nicht von hier. Jedenfalls haben wir das gemacht, Ronon hat natürlich gewonnen und danach machte er den Vorschlag, ein Bier zu trinken. Das haben wir dann ebenfalls gemacht. Ich habe dann darauf bestanden, die Mäuse zu sehen. Sheppard meinte, es gäbe genug Mäuse in Atl... Afghanistan. Teyla sagte, sie würde gern die Mäuse sehen und dass wir ohnehin schon genug getrunken hätten."

„Was macht ein Physiker in Afghanistan?"

„Das ist streng geheim!"

„In Ordnung. Sie haben sich also die Mäuse angesehen, und dann?"

„Ronon murrte, dass die Mäuse langweilig seien und Sheppard war neidisch, weil die Mäuse ein Miniatur-Riesenrad hatten und der Jahrmarkt nicht. Wir haben uns wieder hingesetzt und noch ein Bier getrunken. Sheppard meinte, wir könnten gemeinsam in der Geisterbahn fahren, das wäre lustig. Ich wollte nicht, aber Sheppard meinte, er wäre auch zu den Mäusen mitgekommen, jetzt müsste ich mit in die Geisterbahn. Ich sagte, das wäre eine bescheuerte Logik, aber Ronon schleppte mich mit zur Geisterbahn. Er war schon total gespannt darauf und wahrscheinlich… Wahrscheinlich hätten wir ihm sagen sollen, was ihn erwartet. Ganz am Anfang war gleich so ein Typ, der einen auf ‚Tod' machte, so mit schwarzem Umhang und einer Sense, die er über unsere Köpfe sausen ließ. Ronon nahm das ernst und sprang aus dem Wagen. Wir natürlich hinterher, um ihn aufzuhalten, aber da hat er auch schon einen Kinnhaken gelandet."

„Herr Dex kannte keine Geisterbahn?" fragte der Polizist ungläubig.

„Er ist nicht von hier. Der ‚Tod' lag nun auf dem Boden, um Hilfe rufend, und wir wollten schon das Missverständnis erklären, als weitere Angestellte aus der Geisterbahn ankamen. Die haben uns als ‚Trunkenbolde' und ‚versoffenes Pack' beschimpft!" McKay war sehr aufgebracht.

„Sie waren doch betrunken, oder?" Delaney verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

McKay fing jetzt an, wild zu gestikulieren, wurde aber wiederum von den Handschellen aufgehalten. „Wir haben vielleicht etwas zu viel getrunken, aber deswegen sind wir noch lange keine Säufer!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Und dann erzählen Sie, was weiter passiert ist. " Der Officer lächelte milde.

„Ja, natürlich." McKay nickte verlegen. „Also, da waren so etwa sieben, acht Schausteller um uns herum, und natürlich der ‚Tod', der noch am Boden lag. Ronon merkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und wollte dem ‚Tod' aufhelfen. Da hatte ihn ein Schausteller mit einem Schraubschlüssel angegriffen, aber Sheppard ist sofort dazwischen gegangen. Und dann…"

„Und dann?"

McKay zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann begann eine richtige Schlägerei zwischen denen und uns. Die hörten uns auch gar nicht zu, alles war chaotisch. Und irgendwann kam dann die Polizei. Tja."

„Und können Sie noch sagen, wer wen geschlagen hat?"

„Nein. Keine Ahnung. Aber…" Der Wissenschaftler sprang auf und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand einen Faustschlag an, wobei er zwangsläufig die linke Hand mitriss. „…einen habe ich auf jeden Fall voll erwischt!"

„Ach. Sind Sie darauf stolz?"

McKay hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Dann machte er ein betretenes Gesicht und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd: „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Können Sie sonst noch etwas zu dem Vorfall sagen? Sind Sie verletzt?"

„Nein. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ein Kollege wird Sie in Ihre Zelle begleiten." Delaney lächelte den Mann vor ihm an. Ob es Instinkt oder jahrelange Berufserfahrung war, wusste er nicht, aber er glaubte diesem Dr. McKay. „Wahrscheinlich können Sie aber noch heute Abend raus."

McKay seufzte erleichtert: „Oh gut, gut. Ich schlafe nicht gern in Zellen."

„Wie bitte?" Verdutzt starrte der Polizist McKay an.

„Ah, ähm, ich meinte damit, ich würde es sicher nicht mögen, in einer Zelle zu schlafen."

Kopfschüttelnd schaltete Officer Delaney das Aufnahmegerät aus und verließ den Verhörraum. Die Leute vom Cheyenne Mountain Komplex waren immer sehr speziell.


End file.
